The development of automatic feeding stations, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,995 has substantially improved the efficiency of feeding cattle. However, it was felt that the shape of the manger and the manner of introducing feed into the manger worked against the animal ingesting its food at the best rate.
It was further realized that visual and or physical contact between the feeding animal and its stable mates adversely affected feeding efficiency.
Further, it became appreciated that the feeding rate of the animal could be enhanced by reducing the animal's ability to elevate its head.
Finally, with respect to the feeding system described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,995, the transmitter of the interrogator described therein did not possess the desired transmission characteristics. Moreover, it was subject to activation by nearby transponders, i.e. transponders other than that attached to the feeding animal.